A Hard Day's Work
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Where was Esme when you needed her? Bella cleans the Cullen’s home and find’s it much more difficult than it appeared. Edward and Carlisle help her relax afterwards. Edward/Bella/Carlisle. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Rating for threesome sexual content.


**A Hard Day's Work**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella/Carlisle

Category: Romance/General

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Threesome sexual content and double penetration

Summary: Where was Esme when you needed her? Bella cleans the Cullen's home and find's it much more difficult than it appeared. Edward and Carlisle help her relax afterwards.

A/N: Written as part of my threesome AU.

Finally, after hours of scrubbing and dusting, I was finished. The Cullen's home was completely clean. I changed into slightly more comfortable clothes and headed downstairs.

Sighing heavily with relief, I settled into a chair at the rarely used kitchen table, lifting my feet onto another after toeing off my shoes. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the back of the chair, willing the tension in my neck away.

I heard the front door open and groaned. _Now she decides to come home, after I already did all the cleaning. _

"Are you alright, Bella?" It wasn't Esme, who I had thought it would be. It was Edward, and Carlisle.

When I lifted my head and opened my eyes, I saw Carlisle move behind me. I was about to protest when he rested his hands on my shoulders and began to knead the muscles there.

My groan was visceral. I hadn't realized how tense I was until Carlisle began massaging my shoulders. When Edward lifted my feet into his lap and began kneading the arches with his thumbs, I whimpered, tilting my head down slightly and letting my eyes fall shut again.

"Feeling better, love?" Edward asked with a slight smile. My response was another groan.

I shot straight up in my chair when I felt cold lips against my neck. "Carlisle!"

Carlisle merely pulled me back down again, his hands still massaging my tense shoulders. I had just began to relax once again when Edward's hands travelled upward, sliding my jean skirt nearly into my lap. My eyes shot open and I tried to pull away. Both vampires held tightly onto me until I began to relax slightly.

"Just relax Bella," Carlisle began, his thumbs pressing a bit harder down my spine. I shivered in delight at the sensation.

"Just relax and trust us," Edward said. I shuddered when he hit a particularly sensitive spot on my foot.

Carlisle's hands slid down my bare arms to expose my neck Just as Edward's hands slid higher on my legs. My heart fluttered in my chest and I closed my eyes, revelling in the sensations they were causing.

When Carlisle finally kissed my neck, his lips skimmed my skin, tracing the chord of my neck delicately. I felt scrambled, overwhelmed with sensation. Edward cupped one of my thighs, his hand moving up the outside, the other moving up the inside. I parted my legs slightly.

"Bella?" Edward groaned. Carlisle and I both looked at him, his arousal evident in his eyes.

"Yes?" I managed.

"Let's go upstairs." They were both gone before I even had time to blink. I made it to Edward's room in a minute, closing the door behind me. Carlisle was sitting on the golden bed and Edward standing beside it, both grinning at me.

I took one step backwards. "Don't go anywhere, Bella," Carlisle said and then looked to Edward.

He moved in front of Carlisle and began to slowly unbutton his shirt. He held my eyes, with each button more heat pooled low in my abdomen until the only thing that kept me from attacking Edward was how hard I was biting my lip.

It therefore surprised me when Carlisle cupped my chin in his hand and angled my head so he could kiss me. He slipped his free arm around my back, pulling me against him. At the contact of my stomach against his groin, he captured my gasp in his mouth.

I moaned softly when Edward moved behind me. His bare chest brushed my arm. Breaking the kiss with Carlisle, I turned around into Edward's arms. He only wore his boxers now. I looked up into his dark eyes as his mouth descended upon mine.

Distantly I heard the sound of clothing being shed and I knew Carlisle was undressing. After what seemed like only a second, Carlisle was behind me.

Carlisle's hand tangled in Edward's bronze hair, and tugged, pulling his lips away from mine. They shared a quiet glance before Edward smiled and nodded.

Before I could even ask, they walked me over to the closet, posing me in front of the full-length mirror attached to the door. Edward stood behind me on my right and Carlisle on my left.

Deliberately holding my gaze in the mirror, Carlisle moved his hand to the buttons on my blouse and slowly began undo them, sliding it off my shoulders once he was finished. Edward's bent his head and kissed my bare shoulder as he reached for zipper on my skirt. He unzipped it and let it fall to the floor.

I knew I was being seduced. But it did nothing to stop the desire coursing through my veins. To prevent myself from moaning, I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes.

Edward lifted his head. "Keep your eyes open, love."

I opened them only enough to watch them. Carlisle pulled me backward, wrapping his arms around me. His cold hand reached up and unclasped my bra, letting it fall off my shoulders and to the floor.

With Carlisle behind me, there was no where for me to go when Edward advanced upon me. Silently, he cupped my face and brought his lips down to mine. His kiss was arousing and comforting all at once.

My desire exploded when Carlisle began kissing a trail down my spine. Each touch of his lips sent arousal spiking through me. Both Edward and Carlisle ceased their assault when I moaned.

Carlisle pulled me backwards and I ended up flat on my back atop the bed, both vampires stared down at me. The next thing I expected them to do was suckle me. I didn't expect them to kiss over me. My moan died in a strangled whimper.

They parted and Carlisle bent his head to trail his tongue over my collarbone. I laced my fingers into Carlisle's blonde hair and pushed his head down to my breast. With my other hand, I brought Edward's mouth to mine for an open-mouthed kiss.

Edward captured my moan at Carlisle's ministrations, and then my moan when Carlisle began running his hands over my body.

When his tongue began lapping at the wetness between my thighs, I broke Edward's kiss and gasped, "Carlisle," when he took my swollen clit into his cold mouth and began sucking. Carlisle merely laughed lightly and reached up, sliding two fingers into me. I'd been so close to the edge before that Carlisle's action tipped me over.

With whimper, I arched my back off the bed. My failing hands found the blanket on one side and Edward's hand on the other. I clutched both tightly, writhing under Carlisle's tongue.

It took an effort to open my eyes, but I was well-rewarded when I did. Carlisle's hands were tangled in Edward's hair, their mouths all but fused together in a deep kiss.

Tingling awareness shot through me, making me ache. A moan escaped me once again and they broke their kiss. I bit my bottom lip and wiggled on the bed in arousal when I saw that they're lips were wet.

Before I was aware of it, Edward had rolled onto his back and pulled me onto him. I straddled his waist, feeling his muscles tighten underneath me. His hands slid up my thighs and sides to cup my breasts. I let out a soft sigh and Edward rolled my nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

My answering moan was cut short when I felt Carlisle's hands between Edward and I. Though it was becoming difficult for me to concentrate, I put two and two together when Edward lifted his hips slightly.

_Carlisle's removing Edward's boxers. I wonder if he's removing his own._

I started to turn around to look, but Edward gripped my chin. "No peeking." My eyes narrowed. He released my chin, and moved his hands to my hips, pushing me backwards. His erection nestled against my backside, diverting my train of thought much better than any words could have.

"You're tormenting me," I accused, wiggling in Edward's lap. He merely grinned, continuing to play with my breasts. I arched backward, bracing my hands on his thighs. His sharp intake of breath told me he liked the position, especially once I dug my fingernails into his skin.

I felt cool lips against the skin of my stomach and straightened. Carlisle looked up, meeting my eyes as he slid his tongue upward to eventually take one nipple into his mouth after Edward removed his hand. Each tug of his tongue seemed to pull at a string inside me, sending my desire higher.

I moaned and threw my head back as Edward lifted me effortlessly, positioned my hips, and slid into me in one slow motion. Overwhelmed, I fell forward, bracing my hands on Edward's shoulders. Carlisle moved behind me and pushed me down even further with a light hand on my back.

Carlisle slid his tongue down my back as Edward flexed inside me. Shudders wracked through me, eliciting a delighted moan. I tensed suddenly when I realized what they were planning on doing. Edward and Carlisle both began rubbing my soothingly to relax me.

"He'll be gentle, Bella," Edward murmured. "Carlisle would never hurt you."

I took a deep breath and told myself to relax when I felt Carlisle's gelled finger at my opening. I moaned, surprised at how pleasurable it was when he pushed first one, then two fingers into me, stretching me. Then he slowly slid his fingers out, twisting them as he did so, causing electricity to jolt through me.

I felt Carlisle position himself behind me, felt his cold hands on my hips and his erection against me. Edward flexed once again just as Carlisle entered me. The pain and pleasure swirled within me, making my eyes roll backwards. "Oh yes," I moaned.

In reply Edward grinned and Carlisle pulled out almost fully and then slid slowly back in.

I began trembling, my skin felt tight all over my body, my nerve endings more alive than ever been. When Edward began to move as well, a strangled whimper escaped my lips. "Harder," I whispered. "Please."

As they obeyed, I thought I might die between them. After just a few short thrusts, they managed to co-ordinate their efforts: as Edward pulled out, Carlisle thrust in; as Carlisle pulled out, Edward thrust in.

"Oh, Edward, Carlisle," I rasped.

When my orgasm washed over me it was as if I were hit with some sort of spell; the tingling that I'd felt earlier overwhelmed my senses, making every touch both pleasurable and intense. I tightened around both Edward and Carlisle, trembling and moaning, both their names falling from my lips. My orgasm triggered both of theirs, each gasping my name as they were granted their release.

I collapsed against Edward, Carlisle waiting for a few seconds before he pulled out. Completely sated, I rolled off Edward onto my back, panting. I grew tired and wanted to sleep.

"You can sleep if you want, love," Edward said, his hand caressing my cheek.

Nodding, I closed my eyes.


End file.
